Catarsis
by flabberu
Summary: Mikado/Kida, One!shot, post-todo ―Mikado sonríe ―y nadie lo hace sonreír como ese idiota que insiste en no usar el soporte para su rodilla.


_Bueno._

 _Bubububububububuuubuuububuubbueno._

 _Hace siglos que veo este anime y mis seguidores sabrán que yo soy anime trash #124, and holy fucking shit, Durarara es mi muerte._

 _Como yo no aguanto nada (y la Wiki gringa me seduce), terminé por spoilearme todo que pasa xDDD_

 _Así que si no estás acostumbrado/a a los spoilers, shuh-shuh, criatura del señor, no quiero que me boicotees después en plan "SER DIABÓLICO :CCC"._

* * *

 ** _Discalimer:_** _Durarara! Tristemente no es mío._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Mikado/Kida. Onesided Mikado/Anri. Eh… spoilers de toda mierda. Posible OoC porque no he escrito de ellos antes. Yaoi. Drama y weas._

 ** _Nota adicional:_** _Con eso de que Mikado le disparó a Kida en la rodilla, para al final quedar con Anri, pensé: "MI OTP NO PUEDE MORIR ASÍ YOLOOOOO" y armé este plan diabólico en el cual hago que todo quede como quiero (¿?). Así que Anri siendo como es, le resbala todo mientras pueda vivir siendo un parásito de Mikado. No tengo nada más que decir.  
_

* * *

Mikado quiere a Anri, y eso es obvio para cualquiera con sentido común. Le gustan sus sonrojos llenos de vergüenza, las sonrisas calmadas y su forma de decirle "todo estará bien" en silencio total; le fascina mirarla y en cada ocasión encontrar un nuevo detalle para añadir a la larga lista.

Pero apartando eso, su cosa favorita de "Sonohara-san" ―y no son esos cabellos tan delgados como hilos de arañas, ni los pechos que resaltan, ni esas largas, _largas_ , piernas―, es el hecho de que comprenda que él quiere a Kida mucho más que a ella.

Kida es impredecible y predecible al mismo tiempo; lo anima, consuela y hace que vuelva a entrar en razón. Él es su juguete favorito entre todos, porque nunca lo aburre y tampoco lo abandona.

Mikado sabe lo que sucede, y sencillamente Kida Masaomi, con su cabello desteñido y sus bufandas amarillas, es la causa de todo; él y su deseo de ser mejor, él y sus risas contagiosas, él y sus chistes malos, él y su insistencia en seguirlo tratando como su mejor amigo a pesar de que le disparó en la rodilla.

―Oye, _Mi-ka-do_. ¿Te parece si vamos mañana al Café Maid? ¡Tengo unas ganas enormes de saludar a una maid con orejas de gato~! ―Kida sonríe, coqueto, y Mikado asiente de acuerdo.

Y así van, a su ritmo lleno de acelerones, caídas en picado y colinas (casi) imposibles.

* * *

Ambos caminan por Ikebukuro, escabulléndose entre las personas y sintiendo el frío de la noche haciendo estragos en la piel a pesar de llevar sudaderas. Cuando llegan a una parte más calmada, Kida suelta un suspiro.

―Caramba, ¡apenas es junio! ―Se queja, frunciendo la boca y haciendo a Mikado soltar una corta risilla. Desde la perspectiva de un desconocido, seguro parecen un par de adolescentes que disfrutan de una salida, sin problemas ni dificultades, porque es la época dorada de la vida.

Mikado hace una mueca al sentir al rubio palmearle la espalda con camaradería, oyéndolo soltar una broma de mal gusto acerca de uno de sus compañeros de clases, y sus ojos de inmediato se fijan en la forma de caminar del ex- _shogun_ de los Bufandas Amarillas.

―Deberías estar usando el soporte ―Le dice Ryuugamine con las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter, cuyas manchas de sangre se han desvanecido después de tantas veces en la lavadora. Masaomi resopla con irritación.

―Esa cosa se ve _horrible_ con mis vaqueros. ¿Crees que una maid se acercaría a un tipo con un soporte en la rodilla? ¡Claro que no! ―exclama, como si fuera su última palabra, y Mikado rueda los ojos al darse cuenta de que no es así―. Necesito de lo _moe_ de una maid diciendo _"¡Nya, nya, amo! ¡Aquí está su comida, nya!_ ". ¿Tú no, Mikado?

―Bueno…

―¡Mal hecho! Ese es uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida ¿sabes? ¡Hasta los más sabios necesitan de la hermosura de una chica vestida como sirvienta! ―Y aunque continúa con su palabrería de pervertido, Mikado lo ignora, pensando que definitivamente preferiría a Kida diciendo _"Nya-nya_ " sobre Anri haciendo lo mismo.

Pero el creador de los Dollars se ahorra eso último para sí mismo, a pesar de lo mucho que le agrada ver a su compañero sonrojado hasta las orejas y balbuceando incoherencias.

―¡Buenas noches, amos! ―Saluda una de las meseras con energía― ¿Son sólo ustedes dos?

―Sí ―Responde Mikado, dejando a Kida con un largo discurso en la punta de la lengua, siguiendo después a la joven, cuya cola de gato se mece graciosamente con cada uno de sus pasos.

Después de unos minutos, Mikado come un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, a pesar de que no es un fanático de los dulces, mientras observa a Masaomi hacer lo mismo con un helado tan grande que le da dolor de cabeza sólo con verlo.

―Mikado, tú sabes que te quiero, ¿no? ―Y casi parece que Kida no ha sido quien dijo eso, porque él saborea el postre con calma, siendo apenas consciente de la diversión que tienen los otakus a su alrededor.

El morocho parpadea.

―Por supuesto que sí, Masaomi ―Las comisuras de su boca se levantan apenas y Kida apoya la mejilla en la palma de su mano con cansancio, luciendo ligeramente más tranquilo. Su pierna choca con la de Mikado y ahí se da cuenta de lo difícil que es para ambos sentarse en una mesa para dos siendo tan altos.

Las rodillas se topan y Kida arruga la cara por el pequeño pinchazo de dolor que recorre sus nervios.

―Qué bien ―dice, levantándose pesadamente, dando una última lamida a su helado antes de dejarlo en la mesa junto al dinero―. Vamos, ya se está haciendo tarde ―Entonces Mikado lo sigue, despidiéndose de la mesera con traje de gato que luce una sonrisa permanente. ―Masaomi ―Lo llama, y para cuando el rubio se voltea, ya está contra la pared, acorralado por el cuerpo de Mikado, que en algún punto se ha vuelto más alto que él y lo cubre por casi por completo de la escasa luz que hay en ese callejón (y Kida se pregunta, ¿por qué hay tantos escondrijos en una zona como Ikebukuro?).

Unos labios se posan en su mandíbula y una lengua fría toca su piel, saliva mojando ese pequeño espacio; Kida siente que hace demasiado calor y que Mikado está demasiado cerca. Su mente viaja a un lugar donde sólo existe el perfume de Ryuugamine y esa boca que hace estragos con su salud mental.

―Tenías una mancha de helado de chocolate ―La voz de su mejor amigo suena lejana, como si estuviera a mil kilómetros de distancia y Kida descubre que ha estado aferrándose a esa chamarra verde y blanca que en tantas ocasiones vio en el pasado.

Y en el aire flota lo obvio: ¿era necesario esa súbita invasión del espacio personal?

 _No._

Mas a Kida no le importa demasiado y sólo atina a darle un golpe en la frente a su mejor amigo, riéndose entre dientes al darse cuenta de que le dolió.

―Quiero ir a casa, Mikado, podrás acosarme sexualmente mañana todo lo que quieras, pero ahora mismo estoy agotado ―murmura, moviéndose en sus vaqueros con incomodidad. Mikado pasa una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo todavía más, y asiente.

Al final, se despiden y cada uno va por su lado, sencillamente porque así es siempre.

Mikado enciende el cigarrillo y chequea su celular, borrando el spam innecesario. Abre la puerta de su piso y enciende la computadora con la punta del pie. Se saca la navaja del bolsillo y suspira al darse cuenta de que la manga de su traje está trabada en la puerta del clóset.

Mikado sigue sin comprender la razón por la cual se comporta así con Kida, no obstante, prefiere que las cosas se queden como están ―sin suicidios, ni asesinatos, ni disparos en las rodillas de personas queridas.

Alguien toca la puerta con suavidad y no necesita ver por la mirilla para saber de quién se trata.

―Pasa, Sonohara-san.

Anri está tan rota como Mikado, pero Kida es quien lo completa y ninguna de las buenas intenciones de ella sirven de algo para cuando termina todo.

―Gracias, Sonohara-san ―Habla, sentado frente a su infaltable computadora, haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, y Anri se quita los zapatos en silencio.

―No hay de qué, Ryuugamine-kun ―responde ella, con sus ojos cerrándose por una milésima de segundo.

Comparar a Masaomi y a Anri es un caso perdido.

(Y quizás los tres están tan perdidos como esos tesoros fantásticos que Mikado veía en la televisión mucho tiempo atrás).

La ventana del chat se abre. _Bacula-san_ lo saluda con un emoticón.

Mikado sonríe ―y nadie lo hace sonreír como ese idiota que insiste en no usar el soporte para su rodilla.

* * *

 _El especial de DRRRx2!Ten, ese de la cita de Shinra y Celty, saldrá el día de mi cumpleaños.  
#BeyondEveryShit _

**_~yanderetata_**

 _Btw, catarsis es una palabra con la que Aristóteles designa al efecto de purificación producido en los espectadores por una presentación dramática / un método psicoterapéutico que se basa en la descarga emotiva, ligada a la exteriorización del recuerdo de acontecimientos traumatizantes y reprimidos._

 _Quería poner un título chido y esa fue la única palabra que vino a mi mente, lol, idk why._


End file.
